


Smiles Made Out Of Flower Crowns

by MoonlightFairy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flower Crowns, Flower Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightFairy/pseuds/MoonlightFairy
Summary: Minghao is an omega starting his first year at the university along with Seungkwan, Chan and Hansol. Somehow he had managed to worry about everything (from being attacked to falling down the stairs into a cactus) except for dealing with genuinely nice people, especially a certain fellow-omega and an adorable alpha who both look way too good in flower crowns - honestly he loves flower crowns but he now wants them to be made illegal for the sake of his sanity.or: university AU that's honestly just them being idiots because I had ideas of little things I could put in a story and I love a/b/o (and I don't see enough of it so I decided fuck it I'll write for once)





	1. Chapter 1

Minghao walked into the university quietly, tugging his jacket tighter around his skinny body as the cold winds of the morning that had yet to warm up caused him to shiver uncontrollably. He was considering everything that could go wrong as he made his way toward the dorm area. It didn't help that he couldn't help reminding himself that because of the gap year he had taken (which was honestly just because he was too freaked out with life after presenting as an omega) he was going to be older than the other students in his class and the students his age might ignore him because of him being a class below him (honestly he knew logically they wouldn't but his anxious mind couldn't understand that).

He was absentmindedly looking for his exact dorm when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Naturally he jumped about a foot in the air and let out a surprisingly high pitched scream (although it was, fortunately, not all that loud, closer to being a scared squeak) just like any normal person would. The stranger who had tapped him screamed at his reaction.

"Why the fuck are you screaming?" Minghao asked The Stranger™.

"Because you screamed. I'm an empathetic screamer ok leave me alone." he said pouting. The two boys stared at each other for about thirty seconds before giggling.

"I'm Minghao."

"I'm Chan." The Stranger™ (that now has a name) replied.

"So why did you even tap me?" Minghao asked, his head tilted cutely to the side, a habit he had picked up.

"Uh, I'm kinda lost trying to find the dorms and you looked older so I thought you might know?" he said, his voice getting higher towards the end as if asking a question, as opposed to answering one.

"Sorry, I'm new here too, I'm only older 'cause I took a gap year to freak out about life." Minghao informed him, laughing a little.

"Honestly that's so relatable." Chan said completely seriously, maintaining a straight face for all of two seconds before they started giggling again.

"God, you two aren't ever gonna get anywhere if you keep standing around giggling. What dorms are you in?" another Stranger™ interrupted them.

"X" they replied at the same time, then grinned and high-fived each other (the new Stranger™ just sighed, shaking his head which had suprisingly long majestic hair).

"That's my dorm, cool, I'm basically the mother of the dorm. My name's Jeonghan by the way. You can follow me there, it's not very crowded there, there's maybe 10 others?" Jeonghan told them (they were both nodding trying to memorise this information).

By the time they arrived at the dorm all three of them were yawning since the two youngest had had to get up early to be there on time and Jeonghan was probably just secretly a cat, considering he had already got there the day before so had plenty of time to sleep.

"'morning, sleepy children!" greeted a way too happy and way too loud for this time in the morning (like 11 am actually but we all know morning is until 3 pm) voice from somewhere that appeared to be the kitchen, since they could all smell food coming from there.

"God bless, you made breakfast, Mingyu I love you." Jeonghan said, skipping into the kitchen, his long hair swishing behind him (and hitting poor Minghao in the face).

"Back off. My alpha." hissed a deep voice.

"Ooh jealous Wonwoo, daaaamn." Jeonghan said annoyingly (or sassily? Minghao didn't really know since he was new to everything here and lowkey freaking out because what's he supposed to do???).

"First year babies come into the kitchen for breakfast, feel free to leave your stuff somewhere in the living room as long as it's not a tripping hazard." Jeonghan called them.

"Uh, okay" they said awkwardly.

"Oh my god, tiny first year omegas, I want to just pick them up and cuddle them to death!!!" the one who seemed to be Mingyu practically screamed. Said tiny first year omegas, Minghao and Chan, looked somewhat terrified.

"Jesus Christ, please learn how to deal with omegas Mingyu, I thought you'd know after living here for like a year..." Jeonghan told the excitable alpha, sighing yet again. Mingyu pouted but seemed to be listening to what the older omega/mother was telling him. Luckily this made everyone laugh and any tension disappeared.

"Uh, hi, I'm Minghao, I'm obviously a first year but uh I'm actually a year older since I took a gap year." Minghao quietly introduced himself again.

"I'm Chan, nice to meet you." Chan greeted, smiling cutely.

"I'm Mingyu and this is Wonwoo, my lovely possessive beta boyfriend!" Mingyu happily introduced them, the last part provoking a growl from Wonwoo.

Suddenly they heard the door of the dorm opening and shutting again, causing Minghao to jump a bit much to the quiet amusement of the others. It appeared to be two more first years who were bickering in low voices.

"Hiya, we have free breakfast in here cooked by the lovely Ming-housewife if you want any!" Wonwoo called out to the pair.

"OMG FREE FOOD" one of them shouted (relatable).

"Hi, I'm Seungkwan and this is Hansol." he introduced both of them, Hansol giving a shy little wave.

"Cool, that means everyone is in the dorm now so we can organise things more easily. The others are in their rooms by the way. Give me a sec to just find the rooms list then you can put your stuff away and eat." Jeonghan said, walking off to supposedly find that list.

* * *

 

"The rooms are organised by sub-gender so it won't be as bad if someone goes into heat. So they end up like a little dorm of their own almost. This means Minghao and Chan will be over with me and Soonyoung; Hansol, Seungkwan, you'll be over with Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Seokmin and Joshua." Jeonghan informed them while leading them towards the rooms. 

Eventually they arrived at a soft looking area which he said was the omega area, Minghao would've complained about how stereotypical it was but god damn those blankets and pillows looked like heaven. Him and Chan went through to their room, which was next to what must be Soonyoung and Jeonghan's room, and started unpacking quickly before going to breakfast which looked like it was nearly done. Two more betas had joined them and were leaning on the counter, chatting casually.

"Hey, I'm Seungcheol and this is Joshua." one of them greeted. The younger omegas redid their own introductions (while internally sighing because constantly going "hi, I'm..." can get annoying).

Breakfast was quick but pleasant, and then they all left to properly finish unpacking everything and sort it out. Luckily they already had their timetables and everything reasonably important so they didn't have anything left to do now apart from relax (and make friends ahhhh, Minghao told himself, thoroughly unprepared for nice people). Minghao ended up curling up on one of the couches just outside the omega rooms with a very fluffy blanket wrapped all the way around him (which obviously looked adorable).

"Hi, you okay there?" someone asked quietly, given that he could be sleeping.

"Uh, yeah, just kinda freaking out about life, don't mind me." Minghao replied, curling up tighter into the blanket.

"Honestly me, all the time." the other person (now he was closer, Minghao could tell it was another omega, most likely the one Jeonghan mentioned before). "By the way, my name is Soonyoung."

"I'm Minghao." he replied quietly, finally peeking his head out of the blankets more so he could see Soonyoung - a mistake, because god damn he's cute as fuck.

"Aww you look so adorable like that all curled up in my blanket." the older omega cooed, Minghao blushing since he hadn't realised it was someone else's blanket (although he did now realise why it smelt so amazingly sweet like cinnamon apples). He decided this was as good a reason as any to actually uncurl himself from the blanket and be sociable.

"Do you wanna come with me to get ice cream? The others all want some and I might die carrying it myself, I also can't handle the constant judgement from the people at the counter for buying the terrible dark chocolate and lemon thing that Junnie loves." Soonyoung suggested, somewhat dramatically.

"Sure." Minghao said quietly, still mildly embarassed. He tossed off the blanket and they went to put their shoes on. Soonyoung picked up a list which appeared to be full of different orders.

* * *

 

When they got to the store Minghao saw cookie dough and immediately ran towards it excitedly like a completely normal person. Soonyoung just looked at him amused, and a bit fondly (though that could be his imagination since he was developing a tiny bit of a crush on the older omega to his own horror, because crushes are horrible and awkward and life-ruining).

It took them a while but eventually they got everything they needed (including some warm cookie dough that this holy shop sold, god bless) and Soonyoung paid for it all. The person at the till looked judgementally at some of it, the two omegas ignored him.

It took an even longer while to hand out all the ice cream and ice lollies to everyone, but it was worth it because ice cream. Soonyoung and Minghao curled up on the couch eating their cookie dough and ice cream (with everyone quietly shipping them because how can you not).

"Awhhh" Junhui, aka the alpha who orders 'the terrible dark chocolate and lemon thing' (and happens to smell like lemons not that Minghao was smelling the cute alpha or anything...), said out loud, which made the two omegas blush and grab a blanket for them to curl up and hide from the world underneath. Everyone just laughed or cooed at them.

Eventually Jun went over and joined them, and the three of them ended up falling asleep all curled up under Soonyoung's fluffy blanket which was the best thing ever since it was soft, fluffy, warm, and big enough to cover a few people for cuddling. Naturally Jeonghan, Wonwoo and Seungkwan took pictures of them, partly for future blackmail and partly because it looked cute.

* * *

When Minghao woke up it was the morning and he was being woken up by someone. He reluctantly gave in and pulled his head and shoulders out of the blanket, cutely shaking his hair out of his face and blinking a few times to see the shy beta (Hansol?) from the day before standing there, smiling a little bit (he swore he heard someone going "awhhh", probably Jun, Soonyoung or Jeonghan).

"C'mon we have early morning art history because our teachers want to kill us." Hansol told him (since they have their timetables on the noticeboard to aid in waking others up).

"Aww my little HaoHao is an art major." Soonyoung said sleepily from underneath the blanket (sleepy Soonyoung has no filter) and Minghao blushed like mad.

"'my little HaoHao', huh?" Jun teased. Soonyoung seemed to wake up more since he realised what he said and started blushing too. Minghao left to go change and then the two first years left, Jun and Soonyoung having a meaningful conversation about cookies.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

After Minghao and Hansol were both ready and had eaten toast made by Jun who turned out to be almost as much of a mother as Jeonghan at times, they started walking quietly to art history (which was, unfortunately, a class they had to take since they were both majoring in art). Luckily the walk was very short (although, naturally they almost got lost like 5 times because how can you not?). They ended up sitting at the back next to each other, waiting for the teacher to get ready.

The teacher turned out to be a  _way_ too energetic lady, especially when it was early in the morning. The class was still nice enough but the boys were definitely happy when it ended and they got to have a break before their "proper" art class - a.k.a. a normal art class with projects etc - and were smiling as they walked around looking for somewhere shady to sit since _holy fucking shit the sun came out and ahh warmth_. 

They ended up sitting under a pretty tree and chatting.

"Aren't you dying in that hoodie?" Hansol asked Minghao, who was indeed dying in his hoodie.

"Yeah, to be honest, but I  _really cannot_ take it off." Minghao replied somewhat suspiciously.

"Ok, but if you faint, I'm telling momma Jeonghan it was your own fault." Hansol told him.

"Cool. Hey, no offense, but how come you're so shy around the others?" Minghao inquired.

"I just don't really like big groups of people, especially if I don't know them or they're alphas." Hansol said.

"Oh right, yeah, I can relate to the alphas thing. I honestly don't know how none of the alphas noticed I was ready to leap 4 feet away from them..." Minghao said, getting quieter towards the end.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed. Do you have an alpha mate or something?" Hansol started to get curious.

"I.. uh... can we... uh... not talk about this?" Minghao whispered, trying not to panic.

"Yeah sure mate, but if you want to talk about it ever you can, ok?" he made sure to say supportively while giving the panicking omega a little sidehug.

"Thanks..." Minghao murmured.

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by without anything interesting really happening since art had been more of a relaxed introductory lesson than actual work (although they did do about half an hour of sketching since it was a double class). Hansol and Minghao walked back to the dorm with Mingyu (since he was a media student), all three of them yawning (it was like 4 o'clock).

"Hey kids, you good?" Jeonghan asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just dying, all cool." Minghao replied. Jeonghan walked into the living room to see Minghao looking like death in his fluffy hoodie and jeans.

"Minghao you idiot, get that hoodie off now, you look about 5 seconds away from fainting from heatstroke." Jeonghan mum-ordered.

"Nonononono" he started to complain (you know, like that video of the cat??) before actually fainting. The 3 others briefly face-palmed and sighed dramatically before going to help (luckily Mingyu had caught him at least).

"Mingyu darling can you carry him to me and Soonyoung's room and get him out of the fucking hoodie?" Jeonghan asked (ordered), lowkey having a mental breakdown like your average mother with a sick child.

Mingyu immediately followed Jeonghan's orders, Hansol following worriedly behind him. They took off 'the fucking hoodie' and then stared in shock (and Mingyu screamed). Jeonghan and Soonyoung came running.

"Holy fuck... is that..." Jeonghan began.

"Yes, it's a motherfucking claim bite. Priorities guys." Soonyoung reminded them and they all ran off to get cool things and a t-shirt and shorts from Minghao and Chan's room.

They came back to the room to see Soonyoung quietly petting Minghao's hair with a worried expression on his face. At that moment Minghao woke up and panicked for a second before taking in his surroundings properly. He slowly sat up, blinking tiredly.

"Are you ok, darling?" Jeonghan asked softly.

"Y-yeah, I just... it's my own fault really... I just really didn't want to take the hoodie off and now you know and..." Minghao began to ramble before Soonyoung shushed him, pulling him into a hug because Soonyoung is a sweet A* omega with A**** comforting skills.

"It's fine baby, do you want to talk about it at all?" Soonyoung questioned in a gentle voice.

"Uh.. maybe... if it's just to you it'll be easier?" Minghao whispered nervously.

"Sure sweetie, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Hansol, give us a bit of space?" Soonyoung asked politely, the 3 of them leaving immediately when told to.

"It was uh just before I was supposed to start uni... an alpha who was around my age... I had just presented while outside the house and he... you know... I could get the mark taken away but it would be painful as hell..." Minghao said, not wanting to go into detail. Soonyoung hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head.

"It's fine sweetie, it's not your fault and I totally understand being scared of the physical and emotional pain even when losing a mark you didn't want." Soonyoung reassured him. Minghao snuggled into his arms, purring softly.

"Can you uh tell the others? Like I don't mind them knowing, it would probably help actually since I'm still weird with alphas, but I don't want to say it again or have to answer questions." Minghao shyly requested.

"Sure, I'll just tell them on the group chat so you don't have to be alone?" Soonyoung suggested, taking out his phone.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem... there, done. Feel free to fall asleep here if you want, you look tired as hell." Soonyoung told him. About half a minute later the younger omega was asleep with his head on Soonyoung's chest. The others all sent short messages of acknowledgement on the group chat and Soonyoung relaxed and ended up sleeping too (thank fuck for the pillow palace that was Soonyoung's bed which made it possible to just fall asleep however and still be comfy). At some point Chan came in and curled up with them and Jeonghan lied at the side (but not fully cuddling up to them) and they all just had an omega cuddle-pile. Jun and Hansol took photos while quietly cooing over them.

* * *

 

Minghao woke up wrapped up in Soonyoung's arms with Chan half draped across him and Jeonghan to the side and giggled his sweet pure giggle that could literally end every horrible thing in the world. Soonyoung blinked his eyes open, yawned, then cuddled up again smiling. They fell asleep again and the cuddle-pile remained until they were all rudely awoken by Jeonghan's obnoxiously shitty-sounding alarm. They all stretched cutely and got up, before realising that oh yeah they didn't have classes and were unfairly woken up just because Jeonghan had to go do some volunteer work.

Unfortunately they were now all fully awake so they just gave up and went over to the kitchen to start making breakfast (or just take stuff out of the fridge because despite omega stereotypes none of them could cook anything more fancy than instant ramen, that's what they had Ming-housewife for). About half an hour later Hansol and Seungkwan joined them and they started making a plan for the day.

In the end they decided on watching Disney movies. Naturally, this caused a war about which movie to watch (god knows why but the dorm had almost every Disney movie ever made).

"Oh my fucking god Seungkwan no we are never ever watching Frozen."

"Shut up Soonyoung you don't know what a real masterpiece is."

"Yes I do, I've seen Minghao." Soonyoung said.

...

"Oh shit I said that out loud." Soonyoung and Minghao blushed like mad.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to this apart from JUST FUCK ALREADY." Seungkwan half said, half shouted.

"Such a vulgar child!" Joshua said, walking in with a bottle of holy water. None of them even questioned this - the movie choosing war was so much more important.

"Can we watch Monsters Inc?" Minghao suggested shyly.

"Yeah sure."

"Sounds great."

"That's cool with me."

"I'm fine with that."

"Should I even ask why you all just instantly agreed?" Joshua asked, perplexed.

"He's doing  _the eyes,_ like just look at him, he has he head tilted and the puppy dog eyes and fuck how do you not instantly agree with anything he wants?" Soonyoung explained.

"What if he asked you to rob a bank while doing the puppy dog eyes?"

"Then I would rob a motherfucking bank what do you think church kid?"

"Damn, ok then Soon, let's watch Monsters Inc in peace now then?"

_"Soonyoung is whipped as fuck" someone whispered_

"Sure church kid." Soonyoung said annoyingly before snuggling into Minghao's shoulder.

* * *

They all did watch the movie quietly and peacefully until the tragic end when Soonyoung started sobbing into Minghao's shoulder (the others were also crying but not quite as dramatically). Jihoon walked into the room with his guitar, stared at them, then walked out while singing "fuck this shit I'm out" and playing along to it roughly on the guitar.

Jun also walked in, looked at the screen, then walked over and started sobbing with them. "Imagine us watching Bambi, it would be awful." he said, because come on everyone knows how traumatic Bambi is. Unfortunately because of that exact reason everyone started sobbing even more because 2 sad disney movies (even if one was just said once in a sentence) is too much for any normal person to deal with.

Eventually they did stop being dramatic/emotional and carried on with their day like normal lazy university students who can't cook (although Mingyu did walk in around noon and cooked for them and they went back to being dramatic and bowed down at him worshipping him because food).

Jeonghan arrived back at the house and just sighed before going to his and Soonyoung's room. (Jihoon and Seungcheol hadn't made any appearances minus the "fuck this shit I'm out" thing and nobody wanted to know what they were doing if you get what I mean, and the others who weren't present were finishing up summer homework/projects they should have done a month ago).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare in mind I know nothing about college/uni or majors etc etc and just enjoy the fluff (and angst) and humour kthx. Also mother Jeonghan just had to be a big thing in this, and Soonyoung using pet names, especially when comforting people or for people he likes/is dating, just kinda happened and I love it so much like damn.  
> Also pls comment like I'm not begging for reassurance I just like talking to people casually, and like don't be afraid to talk to me especially if you come with writing prompts.
> 
> I hope the angsty-ish part (well it will cause angst) to do with Minghao fit in well?? I just kinda thought of it and decided to put it in???


	3. Chapter 3

Soonyoung walked into Minghao and Chan's room to wake them up for their morning "class" full of bullshit, also know as "motivational discussions to encourage young omegas", that they were forced to attend and were not allowed to fuck around in - Jeonghan had once walked in wearing a shirt saying "this class is fucking bullshit" (god knows where he even got that shirt) and was screamed at by the "positive motivational speaker" who took the class. He gently woke the two youngest omegas up and left to go attempt to make food since Ming-Housewife was not awake as he didn't have to attend this bullshit.

Of course when Soonyoung walked back to the room after he and Jeonghan had miraculously made toast without fucking up, the two omegas were asleep again. Sighing, Soonyoung gently pulled Minghao away from his giant fluffy Bambi toy and somehow managed to drag the two of them to the kitchen.

"So what exactly is this bullshit?" Minghao asked, yawning.

"Oh my god he's even cute when he swears!" Soonyoung cooed.

"Whipped." Jeonghan hissed at him like the truly supportive friend he is.

"Ok so basically it's a class where they talk to us about getting up and starting a future and not just being housewives like in the stereotypes, although honestly we'd all be shitty housewives." Soonyoung finally explained.

"At least we can fuck around though?" Chan suggested.

"Hahahahaha no. Been there, done that, got screamed at and my parents were sent a 'concerned' email." Soonyoung answered.

"Same." Jeonghan said.

"What the fuck did you even do?" Minghao asked curiously.

"Jeonghan wore a rude shirt and I said something 'truly inapproriate given the nature of this class'."

"Ok but what did you say?" the two youngest asked excitedly.

"We were talking about how omegas aren't just prostitutes, strippers, whores etcetera etcetara and how we're better than that so I screamed 'stop slut shaming the prostitutes Miss I Can't Get A Proper Paying Job So I Just Say Bullshit To Young Adults, if I want to be a fucking prostitute I will be and you won't fucking judge me bitch'" Soonyoung informed them. Minghao and Chan fell out of their chairs laughing.

"I'm... I can't... Like what the fuck? Also savage as fuck... Just wow. I love you!" Minghao declared in between mad fits of laughter (on the floor).

"You love me?" Soonyoung asked, only focusing on the important parts of the sentence.

"I uh gotta go, see you later!!!" Minghao shouted, trying to sprint out. Jeonghan grabbed him, muttering something along the lines of  _first of all we have the same bullshit class, second of all get together you useless hoes._

* * *

 

Only god knows how but they all got to the class on time. Since it was the first class of the academic year it was more bullshit that usual.

"Good morning young omegas, today is the bright start of your bright futures as the young omegas of this world. I know that when you are older you will be so terribly thankful to have had this chance to expand your knowledge and ways of thinking." the thing started off (how can you call motivational speakers anything apart from 'thing'). 

"Welcome to progressive universities, I hope you hate it as much as everyone else!" Jeonghan whispered to Chan and Minghao with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"This year we will be doing a project which will last all year round, though I will be monitoring it to check you are working on it the whole time and not completing it all the day before the end date. This is because I feel you all need to be more engaged in this joyful morning class, as well as the fact that it will leave something on paper for you to keep with you rather than the usual discussions and debates." the thing informed them. Every omega in the room simultaneously said "fuck my life" "I want to kill myself" or a combination of both.

"Well shit, The Thing is onto us about the fact we don't do shit in this class." Soonyoung said, as pissed off as everyone else.

"The project can be about anything you like as long as it links to omegas and something intelligent such as how omegas are treated compared to alphas and betas or if alphas really are better at some sports than omegas. You will be in groups of 4." the thing finished off its annoying speech.

"Can we please do a project about prostitutes?" Soonyoung begged.

"I decline to comment on that idea." Jeonghan said, turning away from him (and hair-flicking him in the face sassily) to face Minghao and Chan.

"I don't really have any decent ideas." Chan admitted.

"Neither do I to be honest, Soonyoung do you have any  _serious_ ideas?" Minghao questioned.

"Okay, yeah, I was thinking maybe it could be to do with how normal gender identity - like boy, girl, nonbinary y'know - correlates with subgenders. I mean obviously we'd have to expand on it a bit and link it to a few other things, maybe gender roles or something, to make this into a decent length project but I think it could work?" Soonyoung suggested, turning it into a question at the end because fear of a rejection is a horrible and powerful thing.

"Oh my god, that's actually really good. Okay, yep, we're doing that. Thank you Soonyoung for being smart despite your dumb blonde hair." Jeonghan said. Soonyoung just ignored the rude parts because he's used to his roommate's shit. The others agreed with the idea and they started working on it.

* * *

"So what made you want to do that project?" Minghao asked Soonyoung as they walked over to the area with the dance and art buildings where their next classes were located (Chan didn't have class until later and Jeonghan was some intellectual major like English Literature or some shit).

"I uh... I'm actually nonbinary and like it doesn't bother me internally or anything but y'know I thought it might be nice to do a project on something that actually interests me given the personal aspect of it." Soonyoung told him, slightly softer than his usual voice most likely because of nerves.

"Oh right, that's cool, I totally support you by the way!" Minghao replied with a small smile and then gave the other omega a hug.

"Thanks." Soonyoung murmured shyly.

"So what pronouns do you prefer?" Minghao asked.

"They/them is good, but I don't really mind he/him, I mean I'm like 97% sure I'm a demi-boy but like so close to agender I might as well be agender - which is why I prefer nonbinary cos y'know it's easier." Soonyoung said, smiling and being more open now they knew how supportive Minghao was.

"Cool, I'll make sure to remember that. Just curious, have you come out to any of the others?" Minghao questioned.

"Yeah - Jun, Wonwoo and Jihoon know because like we're the same age so we're quite close, Jeonghan knows 'cause roommates and Chan knows because after you guys fell asleep while crying about Bambi and Monsters Inc we had a late night discussion about life. I'm not hiding it from the others really, it just doesn't come up, I might just walk out into the living room one day wearing a pride t-shirt to be honest." Soonyoung said.

"Cool cool cool." Minghao said, still smiling.

The two of them finally parted to go to their classes after hugging again and saying bye.

* * *

 

When Minghao got back to the dorm, he and Hansol (because they have art together) walked into the main room (which is basically a living room but it's too... dysfunctional looking to be called something normal like that) and saw Soonyoung curled up on the couch wearing a pride hoodie. Everyone was just kinda quietly supportive so the omegas and Hansol got on with their lovely evening of crying over Bambi (as in the actual movie that they decided to watch that evening, not just the idea of it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stuff to do with the motivational speakers bullshit is kinda to do with real life, like we all know those bullshit people who come in to schools to talk about stereotypes or bullying but end up doing nothing but inspiring young "feminists" (as in just girls who hate men, rather than actual feminists). I'm not using this as a way of ranting or anything though, just thought it would be funny.  
> Also the story is kinda told from Minghao's point of view, just not in first person, so stuff like pronouns would be what he initially thought they were until he's aware of someone preferring a different pronoun (like Soonyoung). It just makes things a bit simpler.  
> Soonyoung wasn't gonna be nb in this origionally but I had been reading a fanfic with a character who I think was agender?? and I was like "shit I need a nonbinary character I'm literally nonbinary why am I failing at representation like this fuck" (because yes my thoughts literally are just memes, swearing, kpop, and stuff about LGBT*).
> 
> Also I have a tumblr which sadly is very inactive and has like literally 0 followers or some shit but it's: nixiepixie  
> I'm probs gonna post cute art to do with the story there so if you want to see visual representations of the characters in a week or two it'll be there :3


	4. Chapter 4

Minghao woke up in pain and kicked off all his blankets because why the fuck is it so warm. It was when he let out a long whine in annoyance that he realised that he's in heat. "Why can't I just fucking die?" he complained out loud (honestly relatable as fuck).

"Huh? What about dying?" Chan questioned sleepily.

"Heat. Want death. Please kill me." Minghao answered simply.

"Oh shit, want me to go get Jeonghan to help you?" Chan suggested.

"Noooo, I just want sleep." Minghao told him very maturely. Chan sighed and got up anyway. A few minutes later Jeonghan was there.

"Aww darling are you ok?" he asked softly.

"No, fuck off, I just wanna curl up and die I don't need you here for that." Minghao replied. Chan and Jeonghan glanced at each other in concern.

Eventually they decided to just grab Soonyoung since they would probably be better with Minghao.

"Hey sweetie." Soonyoung whispered as they walked in. Minghao just turned away and hid himself in a blanket. Soonyoung gently coaxed the blanket away from him to see him desperately scratching at his arms to try and deal with the pain.

"Baby, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself more." they said, sitting on the bed and gently petting Minghao's hair. The younger omega leaned into their hands immediately and purred. The two of them quietly curled up under one of the thinner (but still soft and fluffy because everyone loves fluffy blankets) blankets until the younger started to doze off. Soonyoung started to get up to go find necessary stuff like water bottles, cookies etc, but was stopped by Minghao grabbing them and whining. They sighed and texted Jeonghan to ask him to get the stuff and then went back to curling up on the bed with Minghao.

A few hours later Minghao woke up again to find he was fully in heat, and in pain, so much pain. He started whining again and kicked off the blankets, accidentally kicking Soonyoung awake. "Hey, you okay?" Soonyoung asked, sitting up. Minghao just whined and curled in on himself clutching his stomach.

"Baby, please talk to me." Soonyoung tried again but the omega still refused to do anything except let out the occasional whine. 

This continued until Soonyoung had to leave for his afternoon classes and Jeonghan took his place.

* * *

 

A few hours later the other omegas still hadn't been able to do anything. Minghao had eventually started to nest and had made a very pretty fort that he basically locked himself up in so the others couldn't even see him. They decided to take a break and go eat.

"Hey Cheollie, hey Shua" Jeonghan greeted the betas in the kitchen.

"Hey Hannie, you all look tired as fuck, you guys ok?" Seungcheol asked.

"Not really, we're trying to deal with Minghao who's in heat but he's just getting scared and cranky." Soonyoung told them, sighing.

"Maybe he wants his mate or something..." Joshua suggested.

"Hmm probably, he hasn't spoken at all since this morning so we don't know." Chan said.

At that moment the cranky omega emerged wrapped in a blanket clutching a pretty teddy bear with a ribbon on it.

"Hao, honey, go back to bed, what if an alpha comes out here?" Jeonghan said worriedly.

"I don't give a fuck." Minghao replied, sitting down and laying his head on his arms. The others just sighed.

"I just want my mate, this isn't fair." he whined a few moments later.

"Sweetie, that's just your heat talking, you don't want someone who's gonna hurt you again to be here." Soonyoung tried to tell him but the younger just turned his head away childishly.

"He's not that bad, it wasn't even him who attacked me, he just mated me so the others would fuck off." Minghao said almost too quietly for the others to hear.

"Still there's not much we can do to get him over here darling." Jeonghan told him. Minghao said something else, but this time it actually was too quietly for the others to hear.

At that moment Junhui walked in, yawning since he'd only just woken up (he didn't have any classes that day because the drama studios were being used by older students for plays).

"Hey guys." He greeted still sounding sleepy. The omegas, excluding Minghao, went into panic mode at an alpha being in the room with an omega in heat. This panic was only made worse when Junhui sat down and Minghao curled up to him.

"Hi HaoHao, you okay?" he asked concerned. The omega just purred. At this point everyone else in the room was freaking the fuck out.

"Uh Junnie, are you sure you should be that close to him during his heat?" Soonyoung asked.

"Yeah don't worry, he's just super whiny during heats, I'm used to this." Jun replied, then realised a second later:  _oh shit I fucked up that was not information I was supposed to toss out._

"How the fuck do you know this?" Jeonghan questioned.

"Uh I've known him for a year and a half." Junhui admitted.

"Shit really? No wonder he's always cool with curling up on you." Soonyoung said.

"Wait but how do you know each other?" Chan asked the important question. Junhui started mildly panicking.

"He's my mate dumbass." Minghao informed the shocked omegas (and betas who were just trying to make something somewhat edible to eat in peace, but we can't all have what we want apparently). Said shocked omegas literally screamed.

"Who died?" Seungkwan asked, running in at the sound of screams.

"Apparently Jeonghan." Minghao said, looking at the older omega who was just staring with his mouth open.

"When will you stop trying to kill our darling mother?" he asked, sighing.

"But Kwannieee, I didn't do it on purpose I swear. It just... happened. I didn't realise  _this_ would happen." Minghao said in a whiny voice.

"I just can't believe my child has grown up and has a mate, this is just too much." Jeonghan exclaimed dramatically. This brought everyone else out of their whole creepy staring thing.

"Yeah yeah big deal, I need food." Minghao said dismissively. Junhui laughed at him. Joshua brought over some plates for all of them and they all thanked him.

After they finished eating Minghao dragged Junhui to his room.

"Should I dare go in there?" Chan questioned.

"Oh my god we're not gonna do anything, I'm just gonna use Junnie as a human pillow to sleep on." Minghao told the youngest omega.

"Ok, cool. Goodnight then." he said walking in properly and closing the door behind him.

"G'night Channie. G'night Junnie." Minghao murmured.

"G'night guys." Junhui said.

* * *

_Minghao was watching as all the horrible events he tried so hard to forget were happening again right in front of him. He saw himself suddenly clutch his stomach and let out a small whine and suddenly an alpha pounced on him (not literally but you know what I mean). He saw the alpha offering to help him home or to a nurse and him agreeing because his mind was suddenly so fogged up._

_Suddenly it flashed to that dark alleyway with the alpha pinning him up against a wall, other alphas watching and laughing. He saw as suddenly a tall alpha dragged someone towards them._

_"This idiot tried to fight me, fucking omega I was with got away because of this asshole." the tall alpha said._

_"Well fuck me for trying to be a good person." the person he was dragging along spat at him. Suddenly he noticed Minghao._

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The person ran towards Minghao and threw the alpha off of him. Suddenly the others pulled knives out._

_"You little shit, unless you claim him right here, he's our omega and you're dead." they threatened._

Minghao woke up, whimpering, to see Junhui looking at him in a concerned way. "Bad dream?"

"Y-yeah... it was of back then..." he whispered.

"It's ok doll, you're safe now." Junhui whispered back holding the smaller omega to his chest. Minghao continued to whimper and cry on his chest, somewhat close to a full on panic attack.

After a while he managed to calm the still panicked omega down and they went back to sleep. After all they would need their sleep with Minghao still in heat even if he was chilled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda made this 'cause I thought "what if there were omegas who were just kinda chill during heat?" and then I came up with the stuff with Junhui and all. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I was trying to do it quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be from Soonyoung's point of view, though not first person (I dont know why but I dont wanna write first person for this story at all???) but like it's still kinda to do with their thoughts like the ones from the other's povs (like the swearing and stuff would be kinda their thoughts??) idk it makes sense when you read it???

Minghao's heat ended fairly quickly, maybe like 3 days later ('how is that even remotely fair?' asks every omega ever) and Soonyoung was feeling awkward because god fucking damn it they thought the two of them had a  _thing_ but holy fucking shit nope the cute as fuck omega has to be their best friend's mate. The worst part had to be the fact that they actually look good together and well Jun and Soonyoung are close so how could they try and steal their best friend's mate?

Naturally, this whole situation caused Soonyoung to just sit around in their room sighing in frustration a lot. Either that or they went to Seokmin's room because the beta was surprisingly good at stuff to do with romance, considering the fact he was aromantic and asexual. That was where they were on the fateful day (unfortunately things did not sort themselves out properly on this day, they got worse (they seemed better at first but nope angsty angst was coming their way), but Jeonghan and Soonyoung loved dramatically calling it the fateful day afterwards).

"Why?" Soonyoung asked, walking in Seokmin's room and giving no further explanation.

"Soon, we don't even know if they're dating. Like Jun didn't 'help him through his heat' if you know what I mean, he just used the bond to slightly relieve Minghao's desperate cravings for death. Plus Minghao has complained about having a mate so many times." Seokmin reasoned (this was a somewhat regular conversation but it never seemed to get through to the omega).

"Yeah well they're still fucking mates who are fucking good together, and I fucking love Minghao. God knows Junnie is hot as hell too and I would so date him." Soonyoung said rather angrily like how any sane person talks about crushes, and then added: "Do you think they'd be up for a threesome?"

A voice outside the door said "Holy shit yes!" and then someone else started cackling. The voice then said, horrified, "oh fucking shit I said that out loud didn't I? MISSION ABORT!!!"

Once Seokmin and Soonyoung had finished laughing and were able to breathe again and function (although they had literally fallen onto the floor they were laughing so much), they went to find the owners of the voices, who were - if you haven't guessed yet - Minghao and Junhui, Minghao being the one who accidentally voiced his opinion on threesomes out loud.

* * *

 

"I have called this family meeting today to discuss how it is dreadfully inappropriate to discuss threesomes in a public area and not expect to get slapped or blocked in real life." mother Jeonghan started.

"Why are we like this?" Chan questioned.

"I honestly don't know." Hansol answered.

"Shush my darling innocent youngest babies while I talk to your older brothers." Jeonghan said.

"Isn't this family full of incest?" Soonyoung questioned.

"Isn't this family full of people who don't give a shit about your opinion?" Jeonghan said sassily back. Everyone instictively shuffled away.

"Isn't this family full of people waiting for you to get your shit together and date Shua?" Soonyoung argued back.

"Huh? Did I just hear a noise? Must be a notification confirming that one of my children just got blocked in real life and then disowned." 

"Say 'I' if you're done with everything." Minghao said. (everyone said I apart from Jeonghan)

"Oh deary me! Golly gosh another child has been disowned! 8 more left!"

"Wait how'd you get 8?" Seungcheol questioned.

"Well there's 13 people in this dorm, obviously I'm not gonna count so that's 12; and then besides the disowned children you're older than me, and Shua and me have fucked so he can't be my child."

"Let me just add this to 'Things I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW FUCK'S SAKE JUST LET ME LIVE'" Jihoon muttered, before leaving, the rest of the betas and alphas attempting to follow.

"Um fuck no, you're all staying here bitches!" Jeonghan told them in a fake happy voice.

"Why did Jihoon get to leave?" Junhui questioned.

"Because I don't feel like arguing with that emo child and for once the meeting wasn't for him trying to murder someone with a guitar so he doesn't need to be here - not like he's going to willingly offer advice after all." Jeonghan said, not even looking at Junhui because apparently he was disappointed with him too.

"Good point. Let us continue, mother dearest." Soonyoung said.

"Soonyoung please go make some tea since you always seem to spill it. Also Mingyu go with them and make sure they don't burn the house down." Jeonghan ordered.

"Fucking savage..." Wonwoo said.

"Excuse me did you just swear? There are CHILDREN here!" Jeonghan might as well have full on shrieked.

"I've honestly given up on requesting to not be called a child, toddler, baby etcetera etcetera." Chan said defeatedly.

"Well at least you don't have your hopes up for something that won't happen." Wonwoo told him.

"All this drama is too much, so I will now end the meeting. Soonyoung, Junhui, Minghao, get your fucking shit together and not in a 'hey let's have a fun threesome and then never talk about actual feelings again' way. Also Junhui and Minghao are not dating but they like each other, and all three of these guys are hopelessly in love - and to be honest whipped as fuck - for each other, for anyone who actually doesn't participate in drama." Jeonghan finished, standing up and leaving, deliberately hair-flipping Soonyoung in the face which caused the younger omega to almost drop the tea they were carrying.

* * *

 

Soonyoung lay down with their head in Junhui's lap, with Minghao curled up on the other side of the alpha. They were watching The Aristocats, finally a non-traumatic Disney movie, while curled up in a blanket and eating cookies.

"This is nice." Junhui voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Yep." Minghao agreed.

"I want to agree but like shit is gonna happen sometime soon, and it might not be with us but ah well..." Soonyoung said.

"Care to elaborate?" Minghao asked.

"Well I'm not a fortune teller, I'm just good at observing stuff and lemme just say there's some deep shit going on, I just don't know what." they said, lying effortlessly because god knows they knew what's up but it's not like they would fucking explain it - luckily for Soonyoung the two others didn't notice their lying.

"Hey, aren't you hot in that sweater? Like you've told me off for wearing hoodies around before." Minghao questioned.

"Oh... nah... I'm good, plus when everyone told you off about hoodies it was during a literal heat wave." Soonyoung pointed out, instinctively pulling the sleeves of the oversized sweater into their hands worriedly so most of their hands and wrists were covered.

* * *

 

 

~Bonus part~

 

Jeonghan walked in to see the three of them curled up in blankets and literally squealed in delight. Unfortunately this woke up Soonyoung, a very light sleeper, and caused Jeonghan to have a pillow thrown at his face (Soonyoung giggled in delight because their aim had been perfect). 

Jeonghan just walked away (not without smirking though), leaving Soonyoung to continue assembling whatever fort thing they must have been trying to make before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the motivation to actually write this yay for me!!  
> I got a comment about how Soonyoung must be pissed as fuck and like that was origionally gonna happen anyway cos how could he not be, but yeah it made me figure out how to write this??? Idk but I hope the person who commented that likes this? (I mean it would be here in the story anyway but like it's nice when your readers are pleased with events in your story, y'know?)  
> Also I thought having an ace character in an a/b/o fic might be fun? This doesn't break all known laws of a/b/o right??
> 
> I hope this isn't rushed? I was just writing and it kinda happened naturally this fast, but I mean each chapter is set a few weeks apart, plus this aint even the main angst yet 
> 
> (fun fact: there will actually be flower crowns and shit this is all just like a somewhat angsty prologue before the main wayyy more angsty storyline starts because y'know this is way too tame even if it is cute and fluffy and nice in a way, there's actually something hinting about the angst but not everyone will understand)
> 
> Also I had to go back and edit the pronouns for Soonyoung because I was so fucking tired when I wrote the chapter before omg, but yeah anyways remember that they're a lovely nonbinary creature in this story even tho I fuck up pronouns when I write early in the morning or late at night.


	6. Chapter 6

Minghao and Hansol walked to art in a lovely silence, everything around them was peaceful and quiet like a classical early morning: there was a light breeze, the sun was out but it wasn't unbearably hot yet, birds were si-

"Will you shut the fuck up! You already woke me up at 4 in the morning you little shits!" Hansol screamed at said birds and then continued walking. Minghao cackled. Several people stared either judgementally or like 'what the fuck mate'. Ahh seven in the morning on a Monday always was strange.

* * *

 

The two of them arrived at art class on time, not at all miraculously since they really had been woken up at 4 am by fucking birds and had plenty of time to get ready while complaining.

"Good morning class. Yes, I hate mornings too. You have a project that has instructions on the sheets at the front. Please just let me sleep, the staff room ran out of coffee." the poor art teacher told them in a tired voice, yawning every other sentence.

They got up and went to the front to grab a sheet. Said sheet informed them that they would have to work in pairs on a project about flower language that was due in a month. It helpfully had no other instructions. Minghao and Hansol looked at each other and sighed before walking over to a small desk at the back to start planning.

"I'm so done with projects." Minghao said.

"But this is the first one...?" Hansol replied, tilting his head in a confused way.

"Ok you little bitch: first of all, I can still be done after just starting the first art project of the year, and secondly I have a project for the young omega bullshit class omegas are forced to take since the teacher thought nobody was really working in the class - can't blame her since apparently the only thing Soonyoungie did in the class last year was argue about their right to be a prostitute." Minghao explained.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hansol questioned, sighing.

"So what's the plan for the project?" he said after a minute.

"I don't know? Maybe flower crowns? I fucking love flower crowns!" Minghao suggested.

"Yeah sure, flower crowns are some good shit. But like we gonna get models and photograph them?" Hansol asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking we could make the flower crowns ourselves, like proper ones with ribbons and shit, and bring them in as part of the presentation of the project." answered Minghao.

"Do you think that'll be enough? Also how are we gonna find models?" 

"Okay so 1, we can do some painting and makeup on the models plus use pretty filters and editing; 2, we live in a dorm with very cute human beings how do you think? We're definitely using Junnie and Soonyoungie since they're both gorgeous, and you can use Seungkwan and Chan since you love those two." Minghao said, writing it down on a piece of paper.

"I'm... How did you... What?" Hansol spluttered.

"My historical omega instincts that allow me to sense emotions to enhance my glorious maternal instincts." Minghao told him.

"Yeah nah I call bullshit on that." 

"Okay okay Soonyoungie told me because they actually are one of those omegas who can sense emotions but it doesn't help much since they have no social skills."

* * *

 

"Soonyoungie~ Can you please help with my project?" Minghao asked cutely.

"Sure, what is it?" the older omega agreed immediately. ( _whipped_ was hissed from somewhere, which somewhat creepily seemed to be the closet)

"Me and Hansol need models for our flower crown photography project thing." he explained.

"Fuck yes flower crowns." Soonyoung almost yelled (they heard cackling from the closet, making Soonyoung jump until they realised it was Jeonghan being a weirdo).

"Flower crowns?? Can I help?" Junhui asked, peeking his head around the door.

"Yeah of course, I was just about to ask you." Minghao told the adorable alpha.

"Yay! I love me some flower crowns!" Junhui almost screamed as well. Flower crowns were very popular.

"Didn't you try to eat one once?" Soonyoung questioned, cutely twirling their blonde hair around one finger with their head tilted to the side which was driving Minghao lowkey crazy.

"I was drunk, leave me alone!" Junhui protested. The omegas giggled (with Jeonghan continuing to cackle in the closet).

"When will mother dearest ever come out?" Minghao asked.

"When he realises that Shua loves him too and they can happily be gay together." Junhui and Soonyoung answered; Jeonghan walked out and threw rolled up socks at their heads.

* * *

 

Hansol and Minghao sat quietly in the cozy omega common room (Hansol was always allowed because the older omegas loved taking out their unused maternal instincts on the shy young beta) working on the flower crowns while Soonyoung watched them from a fort they had built in the corner (it was very fluffy and Minghao could've sworn he saw some of his stuff including sweaters and stuffed animals being dragged into it making it more of a nest than a fun fort to play in).

"So what are they gonna wear?" Minghao asked.

"Ahhh I don't know, I've been thinking, but like it's hard?" Hansol complained.

"How about something sweet and soft on Soonyoungie to match the fluffy hair and all, and something harsher looking on Junnie to contrast with the flowers, maybe something not too harsh or soft for Seungkwan and Dino? Like I'm not trying to play into stereotypes but come on how could Soonyoungie wear something not cute - just look at them!" Minghao started explaining intelligently but then he ended up just cooing at Soonyoung who peeked their head out of a window (how the fuck did they make a window in a blanket fort?) and stuck their tongue out.

* * *

 

Unfortunately the day they ended up using to photograph them was extremely warm, this was particularly bothering Soonyoung who kept swearing at the sun because they were wearing a sweater (although it was very thin and cropped and they were wearing a shortish skater skirt with it so they didn't really have all that much to complain about).

"Aish it's too fucking warm, I can't even think anymore!" Soonyoung exclaimed dramatically, pushing up the sleeves of their sweater to their elbows without thinking. Jeonghan and Junhui screamed (Jeonghan was there because they realised they absolutely had to braid flowers into his hair and he couldn't say no to his darling children), making Hansol and Minghao, who had been discussing projecty shit, jump. 

Luckily, the younger ones did not scream. That was probably the only lucky thing to be perfectly honest.

Soonyoung panicked and ran off towards the dorms while the others were in chaos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some fucking flowers ur welcome, also A N G S T  
> @ anyone who wanted to know what's actually going on with Soonyoung... hahaha find out next time (dw I'm probs gonna write more in a few hours I'm not that mean) I think its at least lowkey obvious tho?? But that might just be me?
> 
> The next chapter has some mildly triggering shit just saying (partly in case I forget to say if I post while tired) but like it's not the worst it's more of a mention that something happened??? I can't explain it without spoilers??? Like sorry but I don't like putting detailed trigger warnings in the tags because it is like major spoilers and destroys the suspense I bother to build up, I will try and remember to write them in the start notes tho...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNINGS (fuck spoilers, trigger warnings are important) ***  
> \- Self harm (only mention of it, I'm like 90% sure I couldn't survive writing the actual process of it)  
> \- Anxiety attacks in more detail than before but really not a lot because it's not 1st person  
> I think that's it, sorry if I forgot anything but yeah won't be extremely bad but still

Soonyoung curled up in their blanket fort, blocking out the rest of the shitty world (aka caring dormmates but fuck them). They could almost feel the stares of people outside the fort. What if people could hear them breathing? _Wait why the fuck does it matter if I'm fucking breathing_ Soonyoung thought to themself honestly done with anxiety.

"Soonyoung, honey, please come out and talk." Jeonghan pleaded. Soonyoung didn't answer, choosing to curl up in a blanket silently like the mature creature they are.

"Soonyoungie please, we just want to help you." Junhui tried. He was also unsuccessful.

At that moment Mingyu, being the helpful and clumsy human being that he is, walked into the room and then proceeded to trip over the blanket fort. There was a strangely terrifying hissing noise coming from the now destroyed blanket fort.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit, I disturbed a nesting omega, Satan have mercy on my soul, everyone come to my funeral, please play decent songs and recite memes in front of my coffin..." Mingyu started to ramble in panic.

"You little bitch you destroyed my fucking nest I will fucking end you and destroy your soul so you don't even fucking exist anymore you motherfucker!" Soonyoung growled. The others backed away slightly in terror.

"We're dead." Minghao said intelligently.

"Yep." Junhui agreed.

"Yes you are." Soonyoung told them, emerging slightly from the pile of blankets with a scary smile on their face. Mingyu fucking ran.

"Can we please talk like the actual adults we are?" Jeonghan suggested.

"Oh fuck no." Soonyoung replied, attempting to dive back under the blankets before Junhui dragged them towards him, picking them up effortlessly. Soonyoung glared.

* * *

 

Approximately 20 minutes later the omegas and Junhui were sat in the omega common room, Soonyoung curled up on Junhui's lap and their head on Minghao's shoulder.

"Ok so... Soonyoungie... what were those cuts on your arms?" Jeonghan asked awkwardly.

"They... they were... uh... fuck fuck fuck fuck... shit I can't..." Soonyoung tried to answer but they ended up panicking. Junhui pulled Soonyoung into a hug but this freaked out the omega more. Breathing suddenly seemed way harder and every time someone touched them it felt like being burnt. Suddenly they were on the ground, they didn't even realise they had kicked out and rolled away.

"Soonyoungie, sweetie, it's okay, don't worry." Jeonghan murmured, crouching down next to the shaking omega. Unfortunately it didn't seem to do anything. Jeonghan looked at the others as if to say _leave_. 

A few minutes later (after the others did leave) Wonwoo appeared. Jeonghan took this as his cue to escape.

"Hey darling, you okay?" Wonwoo whispered. Soonyoung shook their head. Wonwoo grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the omega who was still shaking although not quite as much. "Do you want a hug?" Soonyoung nodded, although it was almost impossible to tell as the movement was so small. The taller beta pulled the trembling omega into his arms, making sure not to touch their bare skin. He continued to whisper silly things to Soonyoung until they calmed down.

"I'm sorry... I just... It was too much." Soonyoung whispered after calming down considerably although their voice still cracked heartbreakingly.

"It's fine sweetie." Wonwoo reassured. "Do you mind explaining?"

"I... I cut my hips once because I wanted to feel something... It just got worse and worse over time... My arms and ankles are totally covered in scars now but I fucking forgot and, shit, I rolled up my sleeves and the others saw and screamed and I just kinda... panicked I guess. I haven't cut for like 2 months now just the scars are still really obvious. I promise I don't need a lecture about the dangers." Soonyoung managed to explain.

"I'm guessing you see a therapist?"

"Yeah, one of the university ones. I'm much better, I just have to deal with the anxiety attacks now." Soonyoung replied.

"What are you gonna tell the others?" Wonwoo asked after a minute or two of silence.

"Honestly I dunno, I don't not want to tell them... I just don't know what to say. Can you tell them?" 

"Sure Soonyoungie. Now get some rest."

"Thanks"

* * *

 

Soonyoung woke up and stretched out in a somewhat catlike way, trying to figure out where they were. They looked over to their side to see Jeonghan and Wonwoo reading on the couch.

"'evening Soonyoungie." Jeonghan greeted. Soonyoung tried to smile nervously to avoid talking and Jeonghan got the message. 

Junhui walked in and Soonyoung immediately ran and jumped into his arms, nuzzling into his shoulder and purring quietly. Junhui didn't even look surprised. Minghao walked in behind them and smiled fondly.

"You okay now, babe?" Minghao checked.

"Yeah, I just kinda needed a bit of time to calm down." Soonyoung murmured. Minghao nodded understandingly and leaned down to kiss the older omega's forehead sweetly.

* * *

 

The next week seemed to pass normally... Except for everyone fucking babying Soonyoung. Literally they would walk into the kitchen and ask to help chopping up vegetables and Mingyu or Jeonghan would come up with any possible excuse to keep them away from knives. Even worse, they would be working on important projects and need to use scissors and someone would instantly swoop down to offer to do it for them. Somehow everyone except for Minghao, Chan, Hansol and Wonwoo seemed to be participating in this idiotic way of life. After 8 or so days of this bullshit Soonyoung was finally pushed over the edge.

"Mingyu you piece of shit I can fucking cut a piece of paper in half by myself. If you love using my scissors so much why don't you go fuck yourself with them?" they lashed out, causing the alpha to yet again run away in absolute terror.

 

 

"Let me get this straight, you told your dormmate to fuck himself with a pair of scissors?" their therapist questioned.

"I... Can I just say that I didn't mean it because they're sharp, it's just because they were the object we were arguing about..." Soonyoung felt the need to mention.

"Okay yep that's good at least we don't have to deal with violent intent." the therapist let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I leave now?" Soonyoung asked, then left without waiting for an answer, waving as they closed the door behind them.

* * *

 

"We're sorry for babying you." Jeonghan apologised on behalf of the others.

"It's fine." Soonyoung mumbled, playing with a toy rabbit Minghao and Junhui had bought them (it had a blanket on it and was techically for babies but they didn't give a flying fuck).

All of them ended up watching a movie together, which for once was not disney. Unfortunately it was still soul destroying as it was Marley and Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't write this tonight because I was so busy screaming about the dances for My I and Swimming Fool (which are two of my favourite songs because I can sing them easily), my mum walked in while I was writing this and was just like "show me the Seventeen video you were screaming about" (aka My I live performance) and she fucking loves it, when will I stop turning friends and family into Seventeen stans???  
> I'm sorry it took longer than expected I just didn't wanna be writing it in 20 minutes in the morning before leaving the house. I'm away from Monday-Friday next week but after that I'm somewhat free for the summer so many many updates will happen :3  
> Also the stuff to do with anxiety is stuff I do when I'm anxious (yes, I do actually get scared people can hear me breathing it's very fun hahahaha not), also the whole angry swearing and creepy smile thing is something I have totally done.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey guys, how about we play some games?" Soonyoung suggested.

"Yeah sure, what harm can it do?" Junhui said.

"I'm totally up for playing games but like boiiii they  _can_ do harm." Minghao told them.

"Yeah well, let's stay away from Never Have I Ever and Truth Or Dare then?" Soonyoung suggested.

"Why, got something to hide?" Wonwoo teased them.

"Yes you little bitch, you would know since you're always the one exposing me during these games." Soonyoung hissed, glaring.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD I REMEMBER THAT!" Jeonghan screeched.

"What what what?!" Minghao asked.

"They don't need to know-" Soonyoung started.

"We were playing Never Have I Ever and Wonwoo said _never have I ever fucked up... literally_ while winking at Soonyoung so they threw a thesaurus at Wonwoo and then started to leave the room, then Wonwoo proceeded to explain and got his own phone thrown at him." Jeonghan explained.

"Holy fuck! That was wild!" Chan exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone in the dorm sat in a circle in the living room on the floor, curled up with various blankets and soft toys.

"Okay, so how about playing Honey I Love You?" Soonyoung suggested.

"Oh my fucking god yassss!!" Mingyu said excitably.

"What's that?" Hansol asked.

"Okay so you have to sit in a circle like this. One person starts by turning to the person next to them and saying 'honey I love you, but you know I can't smile' and if either of the two playing at that moment smile they're out; then it just continues round the circle." Minghao explained.

"Wait can we play the version where you stand up and walk to anyone you want and say it and then they have to get up and continue it, since the funny awkward approaches are hilarious?" Soonyoung asked.

"Yeah sure, everyone got the rules now?" Seungcheol checked. There was a chorus of 'yes's. "Cool, I'll start then."

Seungcheol got up and walked towards Soonyoung then stopped right in front of them. He acted out searching for something and then made a heart with his fingers and said "honey I love you, but you know I can't smile." Soonyoung looked at him blankly for a few seconds then got up to search for their victim. They picked up a teddy bear holding a heart on their way to The Victim aka Junhui.

"Honey~ I love you~ But you know I can't smile~" they said in a cutesie voice, with their head tilted to one side. Then they gave the teddy bear to Junhui. Junhui instantly smiled fondly and started cooing.

"And look who's fucking out!" Jeonghan shouted from across the room.

"Bitch don't be fucking rude to my boyfriend." Soonyoung growled.

"Aww thanks babe." Junhui said, grinning.

"You fucking suck at this game, but only I can insult you." Soonyoung told him, smiling.

After that the game continued with nobody else getting out. Then it was Joshua's turn. He instantly walked up to Jeonghan, sat down on his lap with his head turned to make eye contact and then recited the words. Jeonghan let out a screech and grinned.

"Look who's fucking out of the game now, bitch!" Junhui exclaimed maturely. Jeonghan gave him the finger as he shuffled over to the out area.

The next to be out was Seungkwan who also screeched when Hansol cutely said the words to him. Soonyoung and Minghao seemed to be having an intense discussion... about ships. After that Seokmin, Joshua, Jihoon, Mingyu and Hansol quickly lost. Only Soonyoung, Minghao, Seungcheol and Wonwoo were left.

"How about they can slightly change the words now to make it funnier?" Mingyu suggested.

"Ooh yeah good idea." Soonyoung said, getting up for their turn and stalking towards Minghao.

"Minghao~ my love, my darling, half of my world-" Soonyoung began, but Minghao fell over laughing at the horrible joke _(since Junhui would be the other half, rather than saying "my whole world")_

Wonwoo walked up to Soonyoung in a serious way and crouched down in front of them. "Kwon Soonyoung, the fluffiest haired hamster looking bitch ever, you know I truly love you but I simply cannot smile." The blank look returned and the game continued. Eventually Seungcheol suddenly looked like he had a great idea. He crawled over to Wonwoo and stopped and just kinda meowed, Wonwoo started crying with laughter. They decided to let Seungcheol and Soonyoung be joint winners since they were both great at the game.

* * *

 

"What game should we play now then?" Seungkwan asked.

"How about Wink Murder?" Wonwoo suggested. Everyone said yes since it's easy and effortless. "K, I'll be detective first then, Soonyoung choose someone to be murderer once I leave the room."

They chose Minghao to be the murderer since Minghao is good at winking. Wonwoo slinked back into the living room watching everyone. Suddenly Soonyoung let out a dramatic scream and fell to the floor.

"Thanks for killing him first." Wonwoo said. Soonyoung death-glared _(I'm sorry pls don't kill me)._

Shortly after that Junhui also died.

"Oh my god, Minghao stop killing your boyfriends!" Wonwoo told him off. 

"Gawd, Minghao, never making you murderer again, all you do is make personal attacks and then lose." Soonyoung whined.

"Are you guys actual children?" Jeonghan questioned.

"At least we're not screeching cupboard pterodactyls." they fired back. Jeonghan let out a scandalized gasp.

"Now now pterodactyl and star child," Junhui began to lecture.

"Oh look two disrespectful children were just disowned in a university dorm..." Jeonghan said.

"Mummy you're not gonna disown me right?" Chan asked pouting.

"Hahahaha yes I am for  _that._ " Jeonghan said sassily. Chan pouted more and crawled into Hansol's lap. Seungkwan leaned over and kissed the omega's forehead. A pterodactyl screeched. Someone screamed "ship ship ship" and another screamed "just fuck already" - two types of people, and a pterodactyl, everyone.

* * *

 

The next day Minghao woke up to Hansol shaking him awake.

"We still need to do our project." he said.

"Fuck." Minghao replied, elegantly.

"Need help again?" Soonyoung asked, yawning.

"Yes you sweet angel of the precious lord Satan!" the two artists squealed, somehow matching the words up exactly which was somewhat worrying but the others who were even awake at all definitely were  _not_ awake enough to care about that shit.

They ended up taking loads of photos and Minghao drew a few pictures of Soonyoung and Junhui.

"Do you ever think flower crowns should be made illegal?" Minghao asked Hansol.

"What? Do they make you even more desperate to fuck your boyfriends? I'm kinkshaming." Hansol teased.

"No they just make my heart wanna commit suicide." Minghao explained.

"Honestly same." Hansol agreed, glancing at Seungkwan and Chan.

"We better fucking ace this project." Minghao declared.

"You will babe, I mean I am your model!" Soonyoung said helpfully.

"I mean fucking hell I had to see you and Junnie in flower crowns and almost die every time so we have to." He continued.

"Awww~" Soonyoung cooed before tackling the younger omega and kissing him. Junhui ran over and joined them lying on the grass cutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the most fun chapter to write so far ^-^ like I love writing angst but it's really stressful haha  
> I actually played some of these games (including Honey I Love You, although it was the sitting down version, which I won because I'm just a very expressionless human being) a couple of days ago in drama, obviously it was a very enjoyable shit show :') but very inspiring and I was definitely more motivated to write a sweet and funny chapter again  
> Do you guys like angst or fluff more? Because I'm not changing the story's plot completely or anything but I might put in more of one or the other??


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short I just don't wanna put everything in one chapter.

"Hey Soonyoung do you ever even get heats?" Jeonghan questioned.

"Yes bitch obviously I do." they responded sassily.

"I've been your roommate for a couple of years now and I've never seen you have one though?" 

"It's called suppressants you idiot." they said, shaking their head.

"Ohhhhh." Jeonghan replied nodding.

* * *

 

"Interesting conversation you and Jeonghan had at breakfast, huh Soonyoung?" Mingyu asked, sitting down on one side of Soonyoung.

"I know right, Mingyu, it was oh so intriguing to listen to." Wonwoo agreed, placing himself on the other side of the now pissed off omega.

"See this is why people call you the meanie couple - because you're both nosy assholes who like to harass others to gain excitement from others' drama, probably because you have such boring lives." Soonyoung spat before attempting to get up (and failing because the aforementioned assholes stopped them).

"Honestly I don't know how your therapist deals with you." Wonwoo said dramatically.

"I would say that's a bit harsh but yeah to be honest I don't get it either, maybe for the money?" Soonyoung suggested.

"I seriously don't understand how you can go from wanting to kill someone to joking around that fast." Mingyu muttered.

"Hormones." Soonyoung muttered back.

Mingyu and Wonwoo simultaneously shrieked like pterodactyls and ran around excitedly. Soonyoung growled but the two idiots didn't stop so the omega just grabbed their phone and headphones and left the dorm.

* * *

 

Later that night Soonyoung still hadn't returned to the dorms. Junhui and Minghao went out looking for them, being the protective boyfriends they are. Eventually they found the omega curled up on a park bench shivering.

"Hey, sweetie are you ok?" Junhui asked, gently hugging Soonyoung.

"Yeah- I- I just need- I just had to take a break..." they try and explain.

"Yeah I get that, it gets really loud in the dorm. Mingyu and Wonwoo said something about being too loud?" Minghao asked in a soft voice.

"Ah no... it's not their fault... honestly I don't want to talk about it, can we just go back?" Soonyoung started to say in a matching soft voice, however the sentence ended in a sharp tone which clearly said  _leave it._

The three of them walked back home, the silence for once being awkward rather than the comfortable silence they would normally share between them when doing something like cuddling. Soonyoung had Junhui's fluffy jacket wrapped around their shoulders and looked to be deep in thought about something.

By the time they got back to the dorm the bad mood seemed to have just disappeared. Soonyoung was smiling warmly at the other two as if nothing happened and they were even having a conversation. Minghao and Junhui assumed they were just over whatever had happened, and the thought that they were playing pretend in front of everyone else didn't even cross their mind.

When they walked through the door the other were also acting like nothing happened, although to be fair they might've just thought Soonyoung was at a cafe or something and who were they to spill the omega's secrets about problems they obviously didn't want to discuss right now.

* * *

 

Much later on Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Wonwoo and Mingyu were gathered in the living room. This just so happened to be the group that were involved in the iconic Never Have I Ever Incident that ended in truly horrific violence and storming out (although this reaction really was understandable when you know the context).

"So, remember that time we played-" Jeonghan began.

"Nope." Soonyoung interrupted, standing up to leave before Mingyu pulled them back down and into his lap (because honestly at this point cuddling the omega to stop them storming out was just  _a thing_ )

"Oh I do enjoy talking like mature adults oh so much." Wonwoo said sarcastically.

"Wonwoo, that was unhelpful." Jeonghan scolded, lightly hitting the beta on the shoulder.

"Sorry mum." he apologised, although it was actually sincere since honestly calling Jeonghan mum was kinda a thing at this point too, what can I say it's a weird dorm.

"Okay, so back to the incident of Wonwoo rudely revealing that Soonyoung has fucked Junnie and Hao." Mingyu continued the discussion. Soonyoung kicked him in the ankle. "Ow, we don't need to repeat the violence Soonie."

"Yes we do, you're both assholes." Soonyoung growled. Jeonghan sighed and Wonwoo just kinda nodded in agreement.

"So what are you doing over the holidays?" Jeonghan asked finally.

"Mingyu."

"Wonwoo."

"Regretting my choice in friends."

"Same Soonyoung." Jeonghan muttered. "Why do I even bother with these questions?"

"Okay, but seriously, I'm going to visit my family for the whole time, y'know avoid my problems and shit since that's my one true talent." Soonyoung said, smiling the true smile of self-hatred.

"Have fun with that. But like really, talk to your family, and don't feel bad if you ignore anyone from here 'cause that's the point - you're taking a break that doesn't involve curling up on a bench in fucking winter; no I was not told about that I just know you well enough." Wonwoo advised.

"Yeah, I'll try." Soonyoung gave in. "No promises though. Also Jeonghan you better get your shit together and ask Shua out."

"Will do."

"Wait REALLY???" they all chorused, although they whisper shouted so the others wouldn't wake up.

"Yep. I've got the flowers and everything."

"Ugh, don't even talk to me about fucking flowers like ever again." Soonyoung groaned. The others just laughed and ended up heading off to their rooms after noticing how late it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes I took forever with this (I was without wifi for 5 days and then either busy or lacking motivation or just forgetting to write oops) but I finally fully planned this out, I think it's gonna be around 20 chapters give or take a few depending on how it looks actually written out cos I just plan as I go or else I have a 3 page long plan that never gets turned into a story I'm a mess ok.  
> I also have other stories planned out yay so I'm gonna come up with an actual update schedule and start working on them.  
> Oh and please note there's obviously a reasonable amount of time between chapters and if I'm being honest I don't know exactly how long it is between each but they're at like late November now so Soonyoung, Minghao and Jun have been dating maybe a month and a half so far in this (also that's why it's often described as cold at this point).  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> P.S. bonus points to whoever gets hints about what's gonna happen next I mean they're not obvious they're just there so that it actually makes sense when it gets to the moment of truth lmao I can't explain it without spoilers YOU'LL SEE OK (also damn my author's notes and replies to comments are a mess compared to my gramatically correct writing???)


	10. Chapter 10

Soonyoung stretched their feet out on the couch and tossed their head back, sighing. They loved being back at their family home where they felt a hell of a lot more comfortable. After all even if the people you live with are supportive as fuck it's still fucking hard trying to deal with serious problems around them unless you're basically family (which is why they tended to grudgingly talk to Jeonghan aka their second mother or Wonwoo and Mingyu since they were super close with them).

"You okay honey?" their real mum asked.

"Eh, I dunno, I feel kinda better being away from the chaos in the dorms but I still feel like shit." they complained.

"Yeah... I understand darling. Just take your time and relax." she told them before walking off to finish baking cookies. Soonyoung made a mental note to absolutely not forget to at least try and get out of the house once to buy a decent Christmas present for her since she was like the best mother ever.

They drifted off into a somewhat peaceful sleep for a while.

* * *

 

Soonyoung woke up to the smell of freshly baked cookies and pushed off their blanket (which their mum must have placed on them). They got up and stretched before walking over to the kitchen.

"'evening Soonyoungie, do you want a cookie?" their mum asked.

"Yeah, thanks mum." they answered quietly grabbing a couple of cookies and walking back to curl up on the couch. Their mum didn't push them into talking anymore but quietly sighed in a sad way because god knows she couldn't stand seeing her child like this.

Soonyoung reached over to check their phone and found a shit load of messages on the dorm group chat plus plenty of other individual messages checking if they got there safely or just about their general mental wellbeing. They somewhat guiltily left most of them on read (apart from the group chat with Wonwoo, Mingyu and Jeonghan) and looked through the big group chat.

_Minghow: ok but liek just call it a fuking living room I swear to god ajfhfe_

_Mingew: um no bitch it's too dysfunctianol_

_Hansolo: you spelt tht wrong_

_Mingew: do I care? no._

_Mother Hen: children._

_Baby: what even is this family?_

_Mother Hen: lovely, since I disowned so many "children"_

_Cheollie: ok damn._

_Wowie Woo: remind me why he has a normal name._

_Mother Hen: because he's dating Jihoonie and we don't wanna anger the Emo Child_

_Wowie Woo: you just said you don't wanna anger him then called him Emo Child???_

_Mother Hen: yes because that's a fact, not even an insult anymore._

Soonyoung laughed, before noticing Junhui and Minghao typing. They maturely turned off their phone then tossed it across the room (although it was onto a pile of blankets so it wouldn't break) and then murmured  _fuck my fucking life._

* * *

 

Back at the dorm things were a fucking mess as per usual. Jeonghan was trying to sort things out; Wonwoo was stopping him from sorting things out; Seokmin and Shua were locked in their rooms because they were too done; Minghao and Junhui were pining; Seungcheol and Mingyu were trying to cook; Chan and Hansol were having a collective nervous breakdown courtesy of the others; Jihoon and Seungkwan were having a dramatic argument involving violent guitars and diva like shrieks, arguably being the biggest contribution to the mess although Soonyoung's absence was a close runner-up as it had caused the dramatic pining going on.

"Why didn't I go home?" Jeonghan asks.

"Because you're a true mother hen at heart and wouldn't leave us in this mess." Seungcheol answered from the kitchen.

"True. Any chance of you guys helping out with said mess?" Jeonghan pleaded.

"Don't worry food will help." Mingyu told him.

Luckily Mingyu was right although the dorm did stay a mess for the rest of the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is short as fuck but it's needed, I'm writing a few chapters now but I'll probably keep the others as drafts because otherwise I'll be posting too much at once, just be patient :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a Mess™ but like I'm gonna drift back to Minghao's POV ok I have A Plan (I think)

Minghao woke up and proceeded to stretch then hunt for coffee like any normal student. Approximately two minutes later he remembered Soonyoung was neither in the dorm (or even the town) or answering texts/calls/god damn emails which are outdated as hell but you can't blame Minghao for being desperate. Naturally he reacted to this in a highly mature way and finished his coffee before sulking under a pile of blankets that smelled of Soonyoung and Junhui.

"Hao, you need to chill." Chan said, yawning as he walked out of their shared room.

"No. Fuck off." Minghao growled. Everyone in the surrounding area sighed and then got on with dealing with the rest of the chaos around the dorm which included Seungkwan and Hansol trying to bake, key word being trying.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Junhui asked, sitting down next to Minghao on the floor (in front of a couch because over here we're oh so normal).

"Working on my project, it's due after the holidays. I wouldn't be doing anything if I didn't have to finish this soon." Minghao answered quietly.

"Breathing counts as something." Junhui pointed out. This comment didn't even get any reply except for a death glare from the pissed off omega.

"Look, we're all worried about and missing Soonyoung but they're fine. Honestly they're with their family and probably want a bit of a break or they're just busy." Junhui tried to reason with the omega but he just got a growl in response and decided to back away.

* * *

 

"I don't mean to be rude but I don't think writing 'Soonyoung' a million times on a piece of paper is a productive use of your time." Wonwoo told Junhui.

"Fuck you I do what I want." Junhui hissed.

"Mature." Mingyu said in possibly the most sarcastic tone of voice ever heard by anyone.

"Do you know what's going on with Soonyoung?" Junhui asked them.

"Nope, absolutely not, sorry Junnie." they both replied in time with each other in a suspiciously rehearsed way.

"Oh yeah that doesn't sound dodgy at all." Junhui told them, glaring.

"I know right?" Jeonghan agreed, walking into the room.

Junhui huffed and walked out of the room, leaving the reasonably useless pieces of paper lying on the table. The other three just did that eye-communication thing in a concerned way.

* * *

 

It had been 9 days since Soonyoung left at the start of the holidays and the dorm seemed to dive into more chaos every single day. Christmas had already happened and it was almost New Year. There was about a week and a half left of the holidays and nobody actually knew when they were going to be back at the university. Mingyu, Wonwoo and Jeonghan still weren't revealing anything and this caused fights every other hour for the first few days but by this point everyone had given up on fighting - well at least over that subject.

Minghao woke up in the night and he swore he could hear someone walking around in the snow outside but when he looked out the window there was nothing, which was naturally somewhat frightening to him. Obviously his reaction was to go to Junhui's room and cuddle up to his mate.

"Hey HaoHao, you ok?" Junnie asked.

"Yeah I just- I thought I heard someone outside but there was nobody there and it confused me and I was having an awful dream anyway-" he started to say, close to tears but Junhui pulled him closer and shushed his rambling.

"Was the dream about Soonyoung?" Junhui questioned.

"Y-yeah, I just, I can't stop thinking that maybe us being mated is bothering them and that's why they won't talk to us." Minghao admitted.

"I want to reassure you, but honestly I don't know what's going on and that's an annoyingly plausible theory..." Junhui muttered and let out a frustrated sigh.

Nothing was said after that since it was the middle of the night and honestly they didn't have anything useful to add onto the subject and so they just fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I haven't updated in ages, god I'm sorry lmao, but yeah had some unplanned family holidays/trips plus made some new friends (so proud of myself) that I've been talking to all the time plus I had to take care of my child (aka a 140cm pony). Also I think I'm just gonna write one more chapter for this?? Since I don't wanna drag it on forever?


	12. Chapter 12

It was the last day of the holidays and everyone was on edge since Soonyoung still wasn't back. After it was nearing the last reasonable time for them to be back and have time to unpack and settle back in at least a little bit before their first class in the afternoon the next day. The ticking of the clock in the hallway annoyed everyone, especially Minghao, as it was a constant reminder that time was running out - or at least that's how Minghao and Junhui explained it, making Jeonghan sigh and question everything (everyone else did as well but in a much less dramatic and obvious way).

"Oh shit." Jeonghan said.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Uh- Hao, Junnie, uhhhh I somehow don't know how to explain this..." Jeonghan murmured, and then ran away from the younger omega and alpha who were already so on edge.

Panic and chaos began to occur on a whole new level and nowhere was safe. They didn't even know what happened yet so naturally every single person assumed the worst situation they could come up with in their minds.

"Okay. So. Basically..." Jeonghan started.

"Get the fuck on with it." Minghao growled.

"Well damn, you should calm down." Seungcheol suggested.

"Calm down? Why would I do that? My lovely sweet omega boyfriend is missing and I don't know what's going on and the only somewhat reasonable thing around me is my mate who's got no clue what's going on either." the young omega hissed.

"Okay, okay let's all chill out before somebody dies or some shit." Mingyu told them.

"Anyways... Soonyoung says they're uh- lemme just quote the message: not coming back after the holidays because of certain specific reasons and oh god that sounds stupid but I don't want to explain this shit like fuck anyway bye guys sorry." Jeonghan informed them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is so fucking short but I didn't know what else to do, sorry. But yeah uh there will be a sequel (not sure when it'll actually get written but I promise it will exist at some point) sorry sorry sorry for this disgrace lmao


End file.
